uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
St Denys railway station
0.247 | usage1213 = 0.263 | usage1314 = 0.289 | usage1415 = 0.298 | usage1516 = 0.318 | platforms = 4 | owner = | coordinates = | original = London and South Western Railway | pregroup = London and South Western Railway | postgroup = Southern Railway | years = 1 May 1861 | events = First station opened as Portswood | years1 = 5 March 1866 | events1 = Station relocated | years2 = 1 January 1876 | events2 = Renamed St Denys | gridref = SU431138 | dft_category = E }} St Denys railway station serves the St. Denys and Portswood suburbs of Southampton in Hampshire, England. Built in 1865, the station is named after the surrounding area, which in turn is named after the Priory of St Denys, a major landmark in medieval Southampton. Services run hourly to Portsmouth & Southsea and Southampton. These are operated by South West Trains using Class 450s.GB eNRT 2015-16 Edition, Table 165 (Network Rail) Also, there are hourly services between Salisbury and Romsey via Southampton & , using Class 158s.GB eNRT 2015-16 Edition, Table 158 (Network Rail) The station is at the site of the junction between the London to Weymouth mainline and the West Coastway Line running between Southampton and Portsmouth. It is currently served mainly by South West Trains, with irregular services operated by Southern. There are four platforms; two on the main line and two on the branch line. History The original station was opened by the London and South Western Railway on 1 May 1861 and named Portswood after the small village to the west of the main line. Shortly after, to accommodate the Portsmouth branch line, a new station building was built to the south; the relocated station was opened on 5 March 1866. However to avoid confusion with Portsmouth, the station was renamed to St Denys on 1 January 1876. The station buildings themselves are fine examples of Victorian architecture. The original station building on platform 1 is listed, although it is now privately owned. Platforms 2 and 3 house the waiting room and ticket window, whilst the old station buildings on platform 4 house The Solent Model Railway Group,Solent Model Railway Group Accessed 14 May 2007 a local organisation. Accidents and incidents *In August 1939, a train overran signals and was derailed by trap points. The accident caused a set of points to move, diverting an approaching boat train. This averted a more serious accident, as wreckage was foul of the route the boat train should have taken. *On 14 August 1940, a passenger train hauled by ''Lord Nelson'' class locomotive 860 Lord Hawke was derailed due to enemy action. A bomb fell on the line ahead of the train, which was unable to stop in time. *On 29 October 1959, a passenger train overran signals and was derailed by trap points. *On 12 December 1960, a passenger train overran signals and was derailed. Two people were injured. References External links *Local Rail Information }} }} }} Category:Railway stations in Southampton Category:Former London and South Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1861 Category:Railway stations closed in 1866 Category:Railway stations opened in 1866 Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:Railway stations served by South West Trains Category:Grade II listed buildings in Hampshire Category:1861 establishments in England